Still feeling lonely?
by demonwindy
Summary: Arc is shy, kind, and normally won't talk about what he's thinking; but what happens when he suddenly feels alone and left behind by his best friend? T unless something happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I've wanted to do a FFIII fan fic…but had problems… like where to start and who to write about…sort of… I knew I wanted Arc… I mean look at him… he's so cute and every thing… any way before I go fangirl on you guys I have to say thanks to AlchenmyArc for getting me started and being my goddess of inspiration! Also thanks for the dancer idea. :3 I'll try and put it in some how. Xd**

At first I just blindly and happily followed my best friend not hearing the whispers that were hiding from me. I didn't know in the begging what was going on… but I didn't care to understand. At that time all I knew was that Luneth and I were growing apart and that left a hole in my heart. I felt rejected. Later with shows of affection I realized that they were in love. Knowing that only made me feel lonely and in turn made me feel worse about my self.

It was on a very chilly night when things started to change. I was shivering under the make shift bed that I used on nights we had to camp. After spending what felt like forever shivering I heard foot steps come to me and then I was picked up. I looked up at the face of the one who had done that. I looked into his blue eyes as he gently laid me down in his make shift bed. He then sat me up against him and wrapped his arms around me as the back of my head rested on his chest. Not a word was said. As warmth filled the small space around me I slowly stopped shaking and soon drifted off to sleep.

Much to my disappointment I woke up alone. Ingus was adding wood to the fire and Luneth and Refia were still sleeping together.

"Morning." I greeted softly as I got out of the make shift beds and gout out food for breakfast.

Ingus gave me a nod and went back to feeding the fire.

"Ingus?" mumbled as I fidgeted with the food.

"yes?" he replied with his sky blue eyes to the fire.

"Th-thanks for l-last night." I stuttered shyly.

"MORING GUYS!" Luneth loudly greeted as he stretched and the scent of food filled the air.

"Morning." I repeated lightly.

"Morning." Refia yawned as she crawled out of bed "What's for breakfast?"

"I…don't know." I admitted feeling embarrassed.

It's was some times hard to figure out what to make… usually I just made something, sometimes that would earn a grumble or two.

"Again?" She asked sounding irritated.

"S-sorry." I stuttered quietly.

"It's okay, besides everything you make is good." Luneth smiled happily.

I nodded and continued my work on breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW chapter two already. ^^ **

Once we got packed up and moving, I was lost in thoughts as Refia and Luneth started to giggle and tease each other.

I started to wish I had stayed home. It was sad that I couldn't just be happy for my best friend… I really did want to be happy for him, but I just couldn't. I slowly wondered what I would be doing if I was back in Ur.

_They would probably be picking on me again…and I'd be worried about Luneth… and I'd feel alone…not always though, because mom would be there and so wou-_

"HEY GUYS LOOK A TOWN!" Luneth suddenly shouted, startling me out of my thoughts.

"We can see that… no need to shout." Ingus scolded harshly.

Unfortunately for Ingus, it had no effect on Luneth.

"Wow... lets spend a night… it would be nice to sleep in a bed again." Refia commented happily.

"That sounds nice." I added softly as we got closer to the town.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Luneth continued as he started to run towards the said town.

"Me too!" Refia added, as she ran after Luneth.

Ingus looked at me and then followed after the two. Not wanting to be left behind, I ran after them wishing I didn't have to run to keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that they have reached town what will happen now?**

As I finally made it into town and caught up with my group members, Luneth put his one hand on Refia's shoulder, and the other hand on my shoulder and announced, "I'm going to explore the town. Let's meet up at the inn tonight."

"Sounds good." Refia replied happily.

"I've no problem with that." Ingus added coolly.

I nodded silently, in agreement and then every one went in their own direction.

I wondered around to see what was there and then decided to get supplies for the trip, and then looked to see if there was a place that sold any books. Much to my dismay, there was none. I ended up pulling a book out that I had been rereading for the third time, and found a good tree to sit under.

Once it started to get darker, I headed for the inn. Ingus was already there and had paid for our rooms. I sat my things down by the bed I was going to use, which was next to Ingus', as I knew if I had put it near one of the two empty beds on the other side of the room, it was likely it would get moved.

"Arc." Ingus called in his usual strict tone but unlike usual it was soft.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered as I turned to look at the taller man.

"Do you have a few minuets to spare?" he asked, as I noticed he was only a few feet away.

"I…I do." I answered as I moved back a few steps, as I did not expect him to be so close.

He walked closer to me, making me feel very uncomfortable, leaving only two to three feet of space between us.

"HEY GUYS I'M HERE!" Luneth blurted loudly, as the door smacked open and happily walked in.

Ingus quickly put more distance between us and then proceeded to scold Luneth on how he shouldn't be so loud.

I sighed so quietly that it went heard.

Then Refia walked in and started to hang all over Luneth.

I hated to see that.

I turned away and fiddled around with my bag, trying to busy my self.

Unexpectedly a hand rested lightly on my shoulder. I turned quickly in surprise as my eyes widened in shock at the person who had touched me, all the while giving off a soft but heard gasp. Our eyes met.

"I did not mean to startle you, but I just wanted to ask if you would like to go and eat something wit me." Ingus calmly stated as a reply to my gasp.

"O-oh… okay." I mumbled thinking.

"Would you like to?" he asked softly.

"S-sure." I answered looking away.

He then held his hand out as if he was asking if I wanted help getting up.

"Th-thank you." I croaked lightly as I took his hand, grateful for his kindness.

He smiled lightly in response and pulled me up.

**I made Luneth so obnoxious. I'm sorry… but that is how I image him…though I'm sure he's not that obnoxious… oh well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well other then obnoxious Luneth I'm sure you liked the story so far. :3 If you didn't like it that would mean you would have stopped reading by now…well at least I would hope you would have if you don't like it. IF you do not like it and keep reading then there is not reason for me to get flames… because it would be your fault for continuing reading. Sorry for my rant there… Any way now on to the story.**

As Ingus and I made our way to what Luneth called the 'chow hall', Ingus picked an empty table with four seats, and got some food.

"Before Luneth comes, I'd like to talk." Ingus stated, looking intently at me with his lovely sky blue eyes.

"Is it what you wanted to talk about from earlier?" I asked, straining my soft voice to be loud enough to be heard by Ingus.

"Yes." He responded as he ripped off a peace of his bread.

"Okay." I added, starting to feel my fear grip me again.

_What if he says he wants me to leave…what if he makes fun of me…or says I'm weak… what am I going to do? I'm alone… Luneth always comes to save me…but what if he doesn't this time? What do I do?_

"I have to adm-"

"HEY GUYS!" Luneth shouts loud enough for the room to quiet down and look.

Ingus face palmed. I had to admit it was very natural looking… he didn't look stilly doing it at all nor out of place.

"Wow, you found a table for all of us." Refia said joining the group and sitting down.

"THE FOOD HERE IS GREAT!" Luneth commented as he piled in food.

I felt my self softly giggle as Luneth looked like a chipmunk with its cheeks full of nuts.

Refia laugh loudly and teased him and Ingus scolded him about how 'stupid' he looked, and asked if his mother taught him table manners.

"She did, but I can't help it, the food is sooooooooo good." Luneth replied piling in more food.

Ingus seemed to then decide to quickly finish his food, but before he left he gave me a sharp look as if to say hurry up and meet me in our room. Not long after he left, I decided it would be a good idea as the two in font of me started flirting.

Once I did finished I told them I would be heading to bed and went to the room as fast as I could, but when I got to the door I became afraid. It was obvious he wanted to talk. The only thing that bothered me is what it would be about. My hand rested on the door knob. I shook my head and walked in deciding that there was nothing I could do to stop it, what ever it was that Ingus had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm I wonder what'll happen. :3**

I slowly walked in as a pair of sky blue orbs looked intensely at me.

"Hopefully Luneth doesn't disturb us." Ingus said sitting on his bed patting the spot next to him.

I hesitantly walked over and sat down beside him and looked down at the floor.

"Wh-what do you want?" I muttered lightly as I fidgeted with my figures.

"I have something I want to confess." He began.

"What w-would th-that be?" I stuttered feeling extremely nervous.

"I…I think… yo-"

"I'M GOING TO HEAD TO BED!" Luneth bellowed as the door swung open.

Ingus hung his head down with a frustrated sigh as Luneth literally jumped into bed.

"Night guys." Refia said turning off the lights and going to bed not even looking at us.

I sat on his bed in the darkness with him beside me.

We sat quietly for the next awkward hour and a half.

"Come with me." Ingus whispered grabbing my hand and pulling me to go with him.

We left the inn, went past the armory and weaponry, and headed into the in town trees.

"Now I think we can talk undisturbed." Ingus declared in irritation.

I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I'd… I'd like to tell you…that…" He began once more and finding it trouble some to continue.

"What would you like to tell me?" I asked finding comfort in being unable to see his expression.

"I…ah…n-never mind… I'm sorry for bothering you." Ingus muttered and then ran off.

"Ah…okay…" I said quietly to myself as I stood alone wondering what Ingus wanted to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still here? Must mean I'm some good. ^^ **

I slowly woke up wishing it wasn't morning as I had trouble sleeping from what happened last night. As I got out of bed I felt a little chilly.

"Morning Arc." Refia greeted calmly.

"Morning." I greeted back.

Ingus and Luneth was no where to be found.

"You look very lovely today." Refia complemented with a Cheshire smile.

I started to wonder if something was up as I rubbed my cold shoulders; I suddenly noticed that my shoulders were bear.

Ingus and Luneth walked in as soon as I looked down to see my current state.

My eyes got wide as I saw the dress I was wearing. It looked just like the dancers dress. I put my hand on my head as I found a hair parcel and placed another hand around my neck to find a necklace.

Refia broke out laughing as Luneth's jaw dropped.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

Refia continued to laugh.

"Refia that wasn't very nice." Luneth scolded lightly.

"But he looks so cute." She jeered holding her stomach.

I felt tears form at my eyes as I covered to my face.

I then felt a blanket cover me.

"Out!" Ingus barked.

Refia was pulled out of the room by Luneth.

Luneth shut the door and Refia's laughter started to dissipate slowly.

I dropped to my knees and pulled the blanket over my head far enough to cover my vision. The tears that forced their way to my eye started to fall. I felt a hand lightly rub my back.

"Is there any thing you would like?" Ingus asked softly.

I sat down quietly looking at the blanket covering my.

Ingus then got up and went to fiddle with something.

When he got back he put my clothes on my lap.

"How about we get you changed?" he asked lightly as he pulled the blanket down.

I looked at the clothes on my lap with out a word.

Unexpectedly Ingus put his hands on my cheeks and wiped away my tears and then gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry this happened but right now we need you to get changed." He whispered.

I placed my hands on my clothes and slowly got up.

"I'll be out side the door if you need me, okay?" Ingus offered as he pat my head lightly.

"Yeah." I muttered almost unheard.

"Okay." He replied as he left to room.

I then quickly and quietly got changed as I cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**I bet Arc would look very cute in a dress. :3 half the credit for the idea goes to LadySynestra. :3 Thanks for helping me think of the dress. ^^**

After changing and finally stopping myself from crying any more then I already had, I left the room.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with me or would you rather be alone?" Ingus asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I…I want to be alone." I spoke softly.

"Okay." He said, as he watched me leave him alone.

_Why? Why would she do that? Do I really look like a girl? _

I felt tears force their way to my eyes once more. I did my best to hold them back as I walked out to the trees that Ingus had taken me to the night before.

I sat down and looked to the ground as I traced circles in the ground.

_They were right… I'm just a chicken… I'm weak… I can't do anything on my own. I should have just stayed in Ur. I'm such an idiot._

My sorrowful tears fell to the ground after leaving their trace on my cheeks.

Once the sun started to set, I started to fall asleep, but before I could fully fall asleep a voice called out to me.

"Arc!" Luneth called "Are you okay!" worry written all over his face.

"I'm fine." I muttered back quietly.

"No you're not… if you were fine you'd be reading or something… aren't you hungry?" He replied, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"No… I'm not hungry… I just want to be alone." I continued not looking at my best friend.

"Arc… I'm sorry about earlier… but you can't just stay here all day." He reasoned with concern.

"He's right we do have a world to save." Refia interrupted.

"Refia… don't say that." Luneth gasp.

"It's true… we don't have time to mope around." Ingus said, pulling me up to my feet "We have to move."

"Just leave me here. I'm not real help anyway." I mumbled unheard.

Ingus placed me over his shoulder and carried me as every one else walked. Once the moon shined its light, Luneth announced that he thought it was time to set up camp.

Ingus set me down, letting my back lean on a tree and then walked away to get some fire wood.

"Refia, I think you should apologize to him… that wasn't really nice." Luneth whispered, hoping only the recipient heard him.

"It was just a joke." She replied just as quietly as Luneth.

"You two stop whispering to each other and help set up camp." Ingus scolded as he put the wood down and started on a fire pit.

"Don't just yell at us!" Refia shot back.

"Refia." Luneth called pitifully.

"Who wants to have night duty?" Ingus asked ignoring Refia's retort.

No one said a word.

"Fine, I'll do it." He growled as he got up.

With that, Luneth started to get more wood to feed the fire.

"Arc," Ingus called softly, "Will you please start the fire?"

I slowly got up and lit the flames with a well maintained fire spell and then sat back down.

Refia then started to get out beds and then stretched out.

"I'll be back… I'm going to look for a river or something… I want to bathe." She stated and then walked off.

"Again?" Luneth said to no one as he sat near the fire.

Ingus sat down not far from me and watched the fire.

_That's all I'm good for…fire…and any one could do that same thing… granted there was a light chance Luneth would set everything else on fire. I'm not any use…No one needs me here._


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up, realizing that I had fallen asleep while thinking to myself. I looked around and noticed Refia and Luneth cuddled together once again, and the fire still going, but there was some thing missing. Ingus. I continued to look around but still did not see the soldier.

As I looked around, I noticed that I felt warmth and then soon felt that a pair of arms were wrapped around me with a blanket covering me. I looked up to see one pair of blue eyes stair strait at me.

"Arc." He seemed to purr softly.

"Y-yes?" I replied, feeling nervous.

"You're more help then you think." He whispered into my ear softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, felling him hold me closer to him.

"I heard what you said… you're more help then you know." He repeated, turning me around.

"No… I'm not…" I mumbled, looking down as I fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.

"You are. What can I do to make you believe you are?" he asked, as I continued to fiddle with the blanket.

He then held me close to him giving off a frustrated sigh.

"Don't leave." He whispered lightly.

My face started to heat up and my heart started to beat faster.

_Why? Why am I reacting this way?_

Ingus then pulled my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Arc… I…I love you." He admitted with a soft kiss.

I couldn't move… I was happy, confused, and scared all at the same time.

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much." He repeated, hugging me.

The knight who I thought was serious, cold, and blunt was doing things I did not expect.

"Why?" I asked thoughtlessly.

"You're strong, cute, smart, and so much more. Every time I look at you, I just want to hold you." He whispered, still holding me close.

I felt unknown feelings stir inside me.

He then kissed my forehead again.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered in response to it.

There was nothing I could think up to say.

"Well it's time for you to sleep." He continued, as if he was cooing at me.

Nodding, I shifted my weight in an attempt to get comfortable. Pleased with the warmth that surrounded me, I easily fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chestnut – What do you mean? Have you been reading this the whole time? And if you have why the heck haven't you reviewed earlier… And you really need to remember the password to your accounts. **

As I woke up, I noticed that there were still a set of arms wrapped around me.

"Morning." Ingus cooed softly.

"M-m-m-m-morning." I stuttered, turning red all over again as I remembered the night before.

He smiled softly at me, patting my head lightly before I could get my self up to stretch.

_Why, why, why, why, why, why?_

My cheeks heated up as I remembered the kisses and the gentle confession.

He got up and stretched and walked to me and patted my head lightly.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything." He whispered softly into my ear.

I nodded, not entirely sure what he meant.

"Morning guys." Refia giggled, seeing Ingus patting my head.

"Morning." I muttered quietly as Ingus removed his hand in his usual knightly way.

"Morning everyone!" Luneth greeted sleepily as he crawled out of his bed.

"Morning." Greeted everyone else.

Refia started to make breakfast as Luneth went and got some more wood just in case. Ingus sat on the opposite end of the fire looking through it as he watched me.

Instantly a shiver went down my spine as I felt my face heat up.

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Luneth shouted as he ran into camp dragging an angry twelve inch black snake.

"L-Luneth! That's poisonous!" I yelled in shock as Ingus ran up to Luneth and put his sword into the spitting creature as it started its attempt to bite him.

Refia ignored the whole incident, as Ingus pulled his sword out of the now dead but still moving snake.

"Holy molly, it's still moving!" Luneth announced in glee as he watched it.

"Luneth, don't pick up any more snakes… or anything for that matter… I thought I told you at one point or another that you shouldn't pick up random snakes. Some of them are harmful." I scolded him, as I got up and walked towards him.

Ingus calmly sat down in the spot he was in prier to the incident and cleaned his sword.

"Oh… but I just wanted to show you guys what I found." He grinned, as my scolding just bounced off him.

"You could have gotten hurt Luneth, I have no idea if we could have gotten you help or not… please don't play with the animals." I begged worrying for my friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, sounding like a whipped puppy.

"I know… just don't do that again." I replied with a sigh as I pushed away my worry.

"Okay!" he said as he bounced back from his whipped puppy tone, he then ran off and got a bunch of wood and brought it back. After a bit, he started to harass Refia, who didn't mind.

"Idiot." I heard as Ingus shook his head in dismay.

I gave him a soft smile, knowing Luneth could be a hand full at times.

Then he gave me a small smile that made my heart melt, but in the same instant it was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

After eating breakfast, Refia thought it would be good to wash up in a near by lake. Of course, her and Luneth being a pair, he followed after leaving me and Ingus.

I gave off a light sigh wondering if it was normal for a couple to run off together like that.

"Arc." Ingus whispered in my ear gently.

I jumped about five feet in the air, not expecting him to sneak up behind me and whisper at me.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." He apologized as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"N-no i-it's fine" I stuttered, my face heating up.

He then rested his chin on my shoulder and muttered almost unheard "I'm a little jealous."

"Wh-why?" I asked as my back rested against his chest.

"I want you to scold me too." He answered, sounding as he usually did with a little pout in it.

"What… why?" I question, wondering if Ingus was well.

"You look so cute while scolding him. Is there anything I can do to get scolded?" he continued.

"I-I um…" I got out; I had, for once, a loss for words. I could not think of one thing to say as a reply to him. I didn't know what to think about his want for me to scold him.

"Aw, can't think of anything… I guess I'll have to get creative." He muttered with a hint of dismay.

He then gave my neck a soft kiss and then he let go and when to packing his things.

My stomach did a few flips and would not settle after that.

When Refia and Luneth came back, I felt a little better, despite the lost and confused feeling that had stayed since last night.

"Time to go! Everyone ready?" Luneth exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone gave their version of yes and we were all off.

Luneth and Refia were in the front giggling and flirting like no couple I have ever seen, while Ingus was behind me burning a hole in the back of my head. It was all but killing me.

_Why… why does he like me… no he said he… l-l-l-loves me. But… that isn't right… me and him… we can't… not only that but there isn't much to me… I'm of no real use… The last battle we were in I about killed him… I didn't mean to trip over that rock… and I swear it wasn't there in the first place. I'm such an idiot… it took him and Luneth to right that situation. For a few days after, my ankle hurt for days._

"c."

_And there was that time when I first learned how to use my fire magic… I about set the whole woods ablaze._

"rc."

_There was also that time I accidentally froze Luneth to the ground instead of the monster._

"Arc."

_I can't do anything right._

"Hey Arc are you in there?" Luneth called, as he bumped into me rather hard.

"Oh… yeah." I answered, trying not to land on the ground, but to my dismay I lost balance anyway and Ingus caught me from behind and then righted me.

Ingus gave Luneth a glare that he would if he though Luneth did something stupid. The two fought often.

"What are you glaring at you butthead?" Luneth hissed, as he hated the glare.

"Your ugly mug." Ingus spat back, "Why can't you act your age, idiot."

"Because you're a butt." Luneth retorted, as he was reading to throw a punch.

I slowly backed away know that there was nothing I could do to stop them. The last time I tried I ended up with an almost broken, bleeding nose and two black eyes.

Refia didn't do anything, as she loved to watch them fight.

"You're the butt you retard, you need to learn not to push your friend around and not to be such an idiot and pick up things that will kill you!" Ingus half hissed half yelled.

"And you need to learn to chill out and stop being such a tight wad." Luneth shouted.

Then they started to beat each other up.

As I looked away, not wanting to see my best friend and Ingus fight each other, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with a huge headache and a dry throat.

"Here… drink it slowly." Ingus muttered lightly, as he sat me up and put my hand on the cup.

I did my best to slowly sip the cool water, but couldn't help but take a few big gulps.

"Slowly." He repeated, as he rested one hand on my shoulder and took the cup with the other and made sure I didn't drink it all too fast.

After finishing the best cup of water I've ever had in my life, Ingus laid me back down.

"Thank you." I mumbled weakly.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, as he rested his hand on mine as I faded out.

When my eyes opened I noticed two worried faces hanging over me.

"Arc, are you okay?" Luneth asked, sounding once more like a whipped puppy.

"My head hurts." I answered truthfully, wishing the pain would go away.

"Oh…" he replied, unsure of what he could do about it.

"Don't worry about it Luneth… It'll go away soon." I mustered, putting on the best smile I could.

Luneth nodded as he thought.

"Is there anything else that bothers you?" Ingus questioned as I noticed his hand on mine.

"Not that I know of at the moment… where are we?" I responded, noticing the room.

"In Gysahl." Ingus informed in his usual knightly tone.

"Oh." I muttered, as my belly growled.

"You're hungry… don't worry, I'll get you something!" Luneth shouted as he got up and ran off.

Ingus got up and ran after him. I assumed he wasn't happy with Luneth yelling and decided to do something about it.

I sat up, letting the blanket fall, looking at the four bed room. Refia was sitting on a bed looking out a window as if she was waiting for Luneth to return from the bathroom.

The bed next to hers was messy. I easily figured it was Luneth's, as he never cleaned up his bed without someone nagging him.

I looked over to the bed next to mine and noticed Ingus' stuff all over his bed, as if he was franticly looking for something.

"I'M BA-" Luneth shouted before Ingus covered his mouth.

"Shut your mouth if you can't keep it down, idiot." Ingus hissed.

Luneth gave a nod and trotted over with a tray of food.

"Enjoy." He whispered as he placed it on my lap.

"Thank you." I muttered looking at the bowl of warm oatmeal and the cup of juice.

I picked up the spoon and started on the oatmeal.

It was the best oatmeal I ever had. It was not only sweet, but tasted a little like blue berries and cherries.

"Is it okay?" Luneth asked, watching me.

I nodded, and then noticed the dark glare Refia was giving me.

"If there is anything you want, let us know." Ingus offered, as he cleaned up his mess.

"T-thank you." I mumbled as I started to remember the fight Luneth and Ingus had, "What happened?"

Everyone looked at me as if I had said something awful and foul.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys... sorry i forgot that i didn't put this up... so now i have two chapters. lol. though I'll put the other one up later. so don't kill me cus... i have a good reason why. **

"Arc… there was… an accident." Luneth mumbled hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling a black hole form in my stomach.

"While the knuckle head and I was fighting you go attack from behind by a liger." Ingus answered not holding back.

I silently listened as the gravity of those words started to show.

"He made a bad gash in the back of you skull, a broken leg, and a lot of bruises and cuts. Luckly Refia could heal most of it." Ingus added, seemingly seething as he looked like he wanted to kill the beast.

I looked down at the food on my lap and found I was no longer hungry any more.

"Ingus, you insensitive ass, why did you have to say that to him!" Luneth grumbled angrily at him.

"He would have found out eventually." Ingus replied snidely

"G-guys please don't fight." I begged.

The two looked at me and sat down with a huff.

We all sat quietly as I processed everything that had been said. I looked down at my feet and my legs that stayed covered by the blanket that was resting on me.

_Am I still hurt somewhere?_

When I looked up I noticed an envious glare.

_She's not happy… Does she hate me? what did I do wrong? _


	13. Chapter 13

**Streamer Dreamer: I'm glad you love luneth. I did my best to make him funny. And about Refia… you should decide when the story is finished. :3 **

**Guest: I'm happy you love the story! I'm glad you like how I portrayed the characters and hope I continue to portray them well. ^^ And for you question about what it would take to get Refia to stop bulling Arc…well you'll find that answer in the later chapters. :3 And no worries I'll add more chapters… it just takes time for me to make them… since I've gotten a job and have been sick quite a few times I haven't had much time. **

Later, when it was night, I woke up to see someone standing over me. I saw the moon shine of the blade of a small dagger hovering over me.

"I want to talk to you." She muttered quietly as she pulled on the neck of my shirt.

I sat up slowly feeling pain go through my leg and stiffness through the rest of me.

"Hurry up." She hissed, pulling harder.

I did my best to quickly force my self out of bed. As I stood up the pain in my leg got worse, but I followed her out of the room regardless. As she found a spot she liked in a heavily wooded area she let go of me. I found a log that looked good enough to sit on and took my spot there.

"What do you want?" I asked as I worried over the dagger I had seen.

"Leave Luneth alone." She growled.

"But… I haven't done anything." I replied feeling anger, "and besides Luneth was the one who approached me."

"I don't care." She barked, getting close enough to make me worry about my own safety.

"I can't make Luneth do anything… and you shouldn't ether." I muttered.

"And I think it's time you two go to bed." Ingus responded as he came out of the darkness and took Refia's dagger.

Refia just glared coldly at me as Ingus walked over to me.

"I also think there is no reason for you to drag Arc out of bed." He continued as he pulled my leg up, causing more pain, and inspected it. He shook his head softly and looked at Refia. "Heal as much of this as you can." He ordered.

Refia, hesitantly and slowly, walked over. She kneeled down, grabbed my leg, and gave it a strong squeeze before using her healing magic. Once she was finished Ingus looked my leg over and waved her off. She got up and stalked off.

"Next time she tries anything scream." He commanded as he picked me up and placed me on his lap.

I nodded silently as I though of what she had said.

He then put his finger under my chin and pulled it up so I was looking at him. Much to my surprise he kissed me softly. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster.

Once he finished he looked down at me.

"You're very adorable when your blushing." He whispered lightly.

Feeling my checks heat up more I turned away from him.

"No need to look away. I like looking into your eyes. They are very pretty." He said with a cheeky smile.

_Is this really the Ingus I know? I have heard and read that love make people do funny things…but…is this really who he is?_

"Well anyway it's late and we should be sleeping now." He decided as he held me lose to him.

I held on to him in hopes I wouldn't get dropped as he started to walk.

"You think I'm going to drop you?" he teased with a soft smile.

"N-no…" was all I could muster.

"Don't worry I know." He replied.

Once we got in the room we were all staying in, he slowly and carefully put me down.

"Good night." He whispered in my ear while covering me up with the blanket.

"night." I muttered quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Luneth had rushed out with Refia leaving me with Ingus.

"Don't let her bother you." Ingus muttered with his arms wrapped around me as he sat down beside me.

I quietly nodded.

_How could I not let her bother me? She seemed so mad…so usually mad. _

"Arc, don't you think that was a little strange?" He asked as he shifted his weight.

"You mean Refia?" I replied.

"Yeah, I mean I know she gets a little jealous when you and Luneth are hanging around together but I didn't think she got _that_ jealous… also her healing… it isn't as good as It use to be." He commented.

It was true. I use to think she could heal anything.

"Maybe something's wrong." I offered not really sure if there was.

"Could be, Well any way I'm going to go get you some food. I don't want you walking around. If she tries to pull anything…" he advised and stopped as I raised my hand.

"I know." I said in almost a whisper.

He smiled softly to me and then walked away.

I sat in bed trying to lean close enough to the edge of the bed so I could grab my bag to get a book out. Unfortunately I was having not luck so I sat up and quietly looked around the room wondering what I could do while I wait, but I ended up looking out the room window and tried looking at the clouds and trying to figure out what they looked similar to.

**Yes I know it's shorter then some of you prefer but hey at lest I uploaded a chapter for you. **


End file.
